


The Awakening

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M, S3/S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam begins his new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam could remember the Cemetery like it was yesterday,but it's only been A year.  
Sam Looked in the mirror and could see the same shade of Yellow-green that was his eyes,he looked around the room.  
he kept feeling this Presence, it was the same presence he always felt since he was a boy.  
he remembered what Mary said about angels watching over him and dean.   
Her words replaying in his head.  
he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it, Ruby and Meg are standing at the door.  
"It's Time,Sam." Ruby said her blonde hair blowing in the wind.   
"Time for What?" He asked standing at the doorway.  
"Time to Come Home,Sammy." Meg Answered. "Home? What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
"Can We Come in?" Ruby Asked. Sam Moved toward the right and let them in.  
"The Castle is all set up,milord." Meg said Curtsying.  
"Castle?" Sam Asked.  
"The King Requires A Kingdom,Duh." Ruby said Rolling her eyes.  
"Ok,we can go." Sam says slipping on his shoes and walking out with ruby and Meg.  
the girls take sam out to A Carriage Driven by two raven Black Horses.  
"Your ride,milord." Ruby Bows.   
Sam thanks them both and gets in the carriage with Meg following behind.  
"It's time to go,Marvin." Ruby says to the driver.   
Marvin cracks the whip and the horses began their descent down the street.  
all sam sees is rows of houses until the carriage makes a turn and Rows of trees replace the houses.  
"Where are we?" Sam Asks as soon as he notices the change in scenery.   
"Well, we're no longer in town if that's what you mean." Meg said.  
"All I see is trees." Sam Says looking out of the carriage.   
"Don't you notice that were driving on dirt road?" Ruby asked sam.  
"Yeah i do" Sam Looked back out the door and Gasped when he saw The Castle.  
The Castle was Big and White,But The Blue Stairs was the first thing that Caught his eye.  
Three People were awaiting Sam,Ruby and Meg when they rode up to Steps of the castle  
The Man Paul,Bowed."Milord,welcome home." Sam smiled,"Thank you."  
"That's Paul,He's your Butler."Ruby said getting out behind Sam. "That's Ethan, your maid."  
"And I'm Your Royal Adviser,Casey." the raven-haired woman said.  
"My Royal Adviser?" Sam Asked walking into the castle with Casey already by his side.  
"Yes your Highness,i'm your adviser." Casey said smiling.  
The two men standing at the top of the stairs open the double doors.  
Sam and Casey walk in Ruby and Meg trailing behind,"You guys Made this for me?"  
"Of Course,Milord this is your home."Meg said coming up to sam's right side.  
Sam Spends the next three weeks Exploring his new home and Learning the ends and Outs of Being Royalty.  
One Day He comes across these Double Doors and as if time had been waiting for him to happen upon them  
they Opened automatically,Revealing a Mausoleum.   
Sam Stepped into the Room and immediately had Sense the Presence.  
The Same Presence from his Childhood,Soon Sam Heard His Mother's Voice in his head again.  
"You Know angels are watching Over you and Dean." as if she was right there in the Mausoleum with him he said."Yes,Mam" Out loud.  
The Ground Shook and Cracked Open A Huge Cage Coming Out of The Ground. The Door Flew Open and A Ball of Light floated out of it.  
Sam Stood there as The Ball of Light Floated in front of him and Then Proceeded to Circle around him.   
The Ball of Light then stood right back in front of Sam and He Put his arms around himself.  
He Felt Like there was something else in the room that he couldn't see, But He Felt it Envelope him like it was hugging him.  
sam instantly felt safe and more loved then he had in a long time.  
the ball of light then proceeded to vanish and in it's wake A Gust of wind blowing sam hair.  
Before the Ball of light had left sam could had sworn he heard it Say his Name.  
Nicholas Everhart had been on his Lunch break when he and Lucifer had Met.  
Nick didn't know what to expect for today,He had Planned on killing himself once he got home from work.  
The Pain of Losing Sarah and Lindsay was too much.   
Nick was sitting on the couch with the gun in his hand when Lucifer appeared to him.  
Lucifer decided to Come to Nick in the form of His Best Friend,Drew.  
Lucifer explained everything to Nick and He Had agreed to Become Lucifer's Vessel.  
Sam was in the Garden when Lucifer showed up.   
"Lucifer,where did you go?" Sam Asked him.  
"I Needed A Vessel,His Name was Nick." Lucifer said walking up to sam.  
"Is He?" Sam Started.  
"Yes He is with His Wife,Sarah and Their Daughter,Lindsay in Heaven." Lucifer said.  
"The Things They used to Say About You,I Could Never Believe them." Sam Said Turning around to Face Lucifer.  
"Why?" Lucifer asked coming Closer and Placing His Hand upon Sam's Cheek.  
"Because I Met you Once." Sam said Looking into Lucifer's eyes."  
"In my Dreams,We were Sitting in this field and you had Saved me."  
"Well I'm Here now." Lucifer said."My King,I Only Need you." Sam Looked confused.  
"But What you said about the Apocalypse."  
"I Have no Desire for that anymore,I Can't Lose you again Samuel." Lucifer said.   
The Archangel took sam in his arms and Held him.  
"What should we do then?" Sam Asked.   
"We Find Our Brothers,Join together and Save The World." Lucifer said.  
"Our Brothers?" Sam Asks.   
"Dean Was Raised From Perdition by My Youngest Brother,Castiel." Lucifer Explained.  
"Ok,how do we find them?" Sam Asks. Lucifer looks around.   
"You Have Demons as Servants?" He Asks Looking at sam.  
"Some of Them are My Servants and The Rest Live in The Town Surrounding the Castle." Sam Explained.  
"Luce,we're In My Kingdom." Lucifer Shakes his head in Understanding. "So If Your The king,What does that Make me?"  
Sam Rolled his eyes. " my Prince." Sam Replies.  
"The Girls did A Great Job with This place." Lucifer says. "I Know Right?" Sam asks.  
Sam feels something and Lucifer Notices. "You Ok?" Lucifer asks.  
"Yes i'm fine." Sam Reassures Lucifer. "I Just Feel Like Something is Gonna happen,I Don't know if it's a good thing or a Bad thing yet."  
"Whatever it is we'll Face it Together,Nothing is gonna Take you from me again." Lucifer Vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer Find Out That Dean and Castiel are in town.  
> A Battle Is Brewing.

Sam Woke up In His Bed,the Canopy blowing open. Before Lucifer arrived,It was hot and sam would wake up sweaty and sticky.  
But now it feels like sam's in Antarctica and he Loves it. Sam Opens his eyes and there invaded by Sparkly Pink Wings.  
lucifer still sound asleep. sam rubs the middle of Lucifer"s back and it Illicts a moan from the angel.  
"Sammy,what are you doing?"Lucifer asks opening his eyes." Just Waking you up." sam Says Smile on his face.  
"I don't know why but that eye color suits you."Lucifer said."The Mix Of Green and Yellow just complement you."  
Sam Smiled at His Angel's Loving Words. "Luce,Your so sweet."Sam says.   
A Demon opened up the doors and walked in. "Milord,you have company." She Says.  
"We'll be down in a minute,Marguerite."Lucifer says.  
"Guess that Means I Got To Get dressed."Sam Said sitting up in the bed.  
Sam Gets out of Bed Finds his pair of white pajama pants and puts them on.  
Lucifer puts his black pants on,then his robe. Lucifer extended his hand and Sam put his hand in his.  
They walked out of the room,through the hall and down the stairs.  
Lucifer waves his hands and the double doors open. "You Know i hate it when you do that." Sam Says to Lucifer.  
"Just Opening the door,Love."Lucifer says with a grin.  
Sam Rolls his eyes at his angel and Walks into the room before him. "Casey and Ruby"Sam says."what's new?"  
"Your Brother and his angel are in town."Ruby says Smiling.   
"It Seems Our Brothers have found us before we could find them."Lucifer said.  
"That's Not All,My King."Casey Said."A Faction of Rebels have Infiltrated our town."  
"Did You Put a party together to deal wth them?" Sam asked." get A Lower Level Soldier and send them in as a Tether."  
"Yes Milord." casey said walking off. Sam Looked at Lucifer and Saw a Smile grace his lips.  
"What?" Sam Asked. "You Seem so At Home with this." Lucifer said."It's Making me appreciate you alittle more."  
Sam Blushed at Lucifer's words."Just stop." Sam Said trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
"My Love for you shouldn't be A shock to you."Lucifer said."My Father Made Us This Way"  
"It's who we are."Sam said."It's in My Soul and Your Grace."  
"I'm Glad your finally getting it."Lucifer Said."Now It's Time For A Family Reunion."


End file.
